TMNT: Love in the Shadows Chapter 4
by Lady Matsudai
Summary: Sorry again for this chapter being very short T-T I'll make the next one longer. I promise. Enjoy


Spirit soon awoke in the middle of the night, unable to fall back into her deep sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed, but it was no use. Slowly she got up from her bed, slid her door open, and walked over to the kitchen. The den was dark but just enough light pierced through the dark blanket to let Spirit see an outline of the kitchen. Grabbing a cup from a cupboard and milk from the fridge, the light crept over the table, reflecting a small teacup and Master Splinter, who quietly sat and watched Spirit.

"Good evening, my dear," greeted Splinter.

Spirit quickly turned around and smiled at her sensei.

"Hello, Master Splinter," answered Spirit. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I found myself unable to sleep. I had also stayed up to wait for the return of my sons from night duty," said Splinter. "But, I am confused as to why you are up, Spirit-san."

"Much like you, Master," I was finding it hard to stay asleep. So, I thought a nice glass of cold milk would help me get back to sleep," explained Spirit as she poured herself a glass and returned the milk to the fridge. "It always helped me when I was a child."

"Would you care to join me, my dear? An old man like me can be lonely when left to himself," asked Splinter kindly.

"Of course, sensei," accepted Spirit.

Spirit quietly sat beside her master as she drank her milk.

"Do you always wait up for the boys to come back, Sensei?" asked Spirit.

"Yes, I worry about them as they investigate the city," stated Master Splinter. "They are very precious to me."

"I am certain that is true, Master," smiled Spirit. "Your sons are very unique and kind individuals."

"I can see that you have grown very attached to them," smiled Master Splinter.

"Yeah…they are each unique in their own ways," smiled Spirit lovingly.

Coming down the tunnel to the lair, the four turtles slowly walked through the sewer waters.

"Well, another inspection of the city complete," sighed Donatello happily.

"To bad though, I was really lookin' forward to busting a few heads," mumbled Raph.

"Well, at least we can get a good night sleep tonight," pointed out Leo.

"Yeah…And, we can all check in on Spirit for a goodnight kiss…" giggled Mikey with a goofy smile.

"Mikey!" yelled his brothers simultaneously.

"What? It's not like I'm the only one thinking it…" mumbled Mikey innocently.

The three other turtles blushed faintly as they turned to look away from one another. The four soon entered the lair to smile as Splinter and Spirit came to meet them.

"Welcome back, my sons," smiled Master Splinter as he stood with his cane to his side.

"How was your inspection of the city?" asked Spirit with an eager smile.

"Well, it was very pleasant, actually. No crimes reported, not one criminal out on the streets," smiled Donny. "It was perfect."

Mikey then walked right up to Spirit as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah, it was pretty boring…" yawned Mikey as he gave Spirit a devilish look. "So, Spirit…who did you miss the most?"

"MIKEY!" yelled his three brothers in unison.

Mikey gave a quirky smile as he bounded up to his room as he yawned. "Well, I'm off to bed. Goodnight," yawned Mikey, giving Spirit a quick hug as he headed up the stairs.

Donny yawned as well as he followed after Mikey, giving Spirit a good hug and went up the stairs. "Goodnight, guys," saluted Donny.

Leo then walked up towards Spirit as he bowed to his master, Raph watching him carefully. "Goodnight, Master," assured Leo as he then turned to Spirit and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, Spirit," said Leo softly.

Spirit blushed greatly. "Goodnight, Leonardo…" whispered Spirit softly.

Leo then walked off to his room as Raph walked up to Spirit and Master Splinter in a huff, as Master Splinter said goodnight to Spirit and walked off to his room.

"Well…I guess I better go to bed too," said Raph simply.

Spirit smiled a little as she nodded. "I guess so," said Spirit with a blush.

Raph grunted a little as he started to walk up, when he suddenly stopped. He then turned around quickly and gave Spirit a quick and soft kiss on the cheek as he then walked up to his room.

Spirit looked at slight surprise after Raph as she placed her hand gently onto her cheek and smiled. "Goodnight, Raph," said Spirit quietly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
